The present disclosure is generally directed to contact centers and, in particular, toward agent greetings in contact centers.
An “agent greeting” is a term used to refer to a pre-recorded announcement of or for an agent, and its primary purpose is to play a greeting prompt to a customer at the beginning of a call or prior to the beginning of a call. This has the primary objective of relieving the agent from the chore of repeating a standard greeting for every incoming call. While some contact centers make use of agent greetings, their use is often not optimized.